


five of cups and eight of cups

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: The Stranger Song - Leonard Cohen (Song)
Genre: Art, F/M, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: He walks away from her.





	five of cups and eight of cups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).



[](http://i.imgur.com/AY1BM0Q.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Gel pen on index cards.


End file.
